


desideratum

by persephoneggsy



Series: Retrouvailles [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Babies, Companion Piece, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, this probably won't make sense unless you read Retrouvailles first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 01:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10233002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneggsy/pseuds/persephoneggsy
Summary: Victor was ready. He wanted it, badly. The only problem, unfortunately… was his mate.Or: a companion fic to Retrouvailles, set six years after the Epilogue. Victor wants kids. He’s just not sure Yuuri does too.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Retrouvailles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141526) by [persephoneggsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneggsy/pseuds/persephoneggsy). 



> Hey guys
> 
> I wrote this mostly because I noticed some of you asking if Victor and Yuuri would ever have kids... and this is my answer.
> 
> (it's yes)

* * *

 

 

Victor Nikiforov turned thirty-eight on a cold winter’s night.

His birthday party, as per usual, was a grand affair, consisting of dozens of guests, most of whom he wasn’t sure who they were (probably just friends of his father’s), and of course, his close friends and family. His little brother, Yuri, had complained that Victor was ‘way too old’ for birthday parties, yet their sister, Mila, had pulled Victor aside later and confided smugly that Yuri was the one who’d picked out the cake and insisted on the party being held at the Nikiforov family manor.

Of course, the brunt of planning the party was handled by Victor’s husband, Yuuri. He’d been surprised to hear that, since he’d thought that Yuuri was busy with the Bolshoi’s newest production. Between performing his own roles, choreographing new routines, and helping to grow the next generation of great dancers, Victor was touched that his husband still made time to ensure that he would have a happy birthday. 

Victor would’ve been just as happy with a private family-only gathering, but he suspected that his parents meddled with the guest list just a tad. It was still fun, though. 

The Alpha smiled happily at the scene before him – guests chatting amiably, soft music playing throughout the room, the smell of champagne and cake in the air. He saw his parents (both his real ones and his in-laws) dancing, smiling softly at each other, in their own little worlds. He saw Georgi and his new girlfriend sitting on a sofa, her arm around his waist, his eyes bright with happiness; Victor was glad, not for the first time, that his little brother had wised up and left that Anya girl. 

He saw Mila chatting up a gaggle of doe-eyed suitors. She’d yet to settle down, to their parents’ disapproval, but she seemed happy enough the way things were. Chris was beside her, too, but Victor knew his business partner’s flirtations were almost never serious. He didn’t have to worry about his little sister there.

Yuri was sulking in the corner, as expected, but Kenjirou was there, too, mouth moving at a mile a minute. Victor could swear he saw a smile twitch at the youngest Nikiforov’s lips. Yuuri had been right to introduce the two of them, it seemed.

Speaking of Yuuri... Victor scanned the room for his husband, only to find him laughing with his dancer friends, who’d also come to the party. JJ had his arm around Phichit, listening with a fond smile as his Beta husband told some sort of story while waving his hands around. Yuuri was laughing, the corners of his eyes crinkled with mirth.

Yuuri hadn’t aged a day, or at least it seemed that way to Victor. The thirty-year-old Omega was as beautiful as he’d always been, with his smooth skin, dark hair, and pink lips. His build, too, was very much the same; slender and svelte, powerful thighs, petite feet, and a flat stomach. And with his natural poise, he looked every inch the  _ premier danseur  _ of the illustrious Bolshoi Ballet.

Victor smiled to himself, preparing to walk over and wrap his Omega in a hug, when he felt a tug at his leg. He glanced down to see a little girl, dark hair falling into her familiar eyes as she peered up at him.

“Uncle Victor?” she asked shyly.

Victor grinned and bent down to scoop her up into his arms. She let out a delighted squeal.

“Kyoko!” he greeted. “How is my  _ myshka?” _

“I’m good,” she giggled. “Happy birthday, Uncle Victor.”

“Why thank you,” he replied. “Where is your brother? And your parents?”

Kyoko pointed to the other side of the room, so Victor followed the path and saw Mari and her husband there, dancing with each other much like Victor’s own parents. Just beside them was Kyoko’s twin brother, Kei, dancing awkwardly but determinedly with an amused Axel Nishigori, whose sisters were giggling on the sidelines. 

Victor’s grin just grew wider.

“We should join them. Do you want to dance with me,  _ myshka?”  _ he asked the little girl in his arms. Kyoko’s eyes grew round, and a smile lit up her face as she nodded excitedly.

He carried her to the dance floor and set her down, instructing her to stand on his feet. Uncaring that her shoes were scuffing the expensive leather of his own, he began twirling the girl around. Other guests watched on with amusement as the two of them ‘danced’, Kyoko letting out peals of laughter, and Victor trying (and failing) to hold in some happy chuckles of his own. 

Eventually, Kyoko grew tired, and Victor carried her to her mother, his heart swelling with fondness for his adorable niece. His nephew, too – Kei was passed out in the arms of his father, snoring gently on his shoulder. Mari thanked him and walked off with her dozing daughter to rejoin her husband and son, their family complete.

Victor’s smile lessened a bit. As hard as he tried to fight it, an ache crawled into his chest and made the otherwise idyllic image of Mari’s happy family somewhat melancholy for the Alpha. It wasn’t that he resented his sister-in-law. Rather, he was… jealous. Mari had met her husband a few weeks after he and Yuuri had begun courting. They’d even gotten married much later. Yet, they ended up having children first. He hadn’t even known Mari to be the family type, but apparently Teiji was the Omega to change that for her.

Victor wanted that. What Mari had. Beautiful children and an Omega who was more than glad to give them to her. 

Immediately, he winced and looked away, quietly berating himself. He didn’t hold it against Yuuri, honestly. He knew that his darling Omega wanted to focus on his career, and he couldn’t very well dance while pregnant with Victor’s children. No matter how much the thought enticed him, Victor respected the wishes of his mate, and so he’d never brought up the issue of starting a family.

But… He was already thirty-eight. His own parents already had both him and Georgi by that age. Mila followed not too long after, and Yuri, admittedly, had been unplanned, but still arrived long before they hit fifty. He was worried that his ability to actually  _ get  _ Yuuri pregnant would be gone by the time Yuuri was finally ready – if he was ever ready.

Victor sighed, only to feel a warm hand slide into his. He looked to his left and saw Yuuri smiling up at him.

“Hey, birthday boy,” his Omega laughed. “Your dancing partner left early, I see.”

Victor put on a grin. “She had a prior engagement. I believe it’s called ‘bedtime’.” 

Yuuri giggled. “Well, I have no such appointment. Dance with me?”

Victor’s eyes were soft. “As if I’d ever say no.”

He put his hands on Yuuri’s waist, and Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor’s shoulders. They slowly began swaying to the gentle music, not saying a word, just enjoying each other’s presence. Victor breathed in deeply, taking in Yuuri’s scent – like all Omegas, he smelled sweet, but there was a distinct hint of spicy cinnamon and something else that was entirely Yuuri. 

It was heavenly, as far as Victor was concerned.

“Vitya?” Yuuri asked, drawing Victor’s attention back to him. “Happy birthday.”

“Thank you,  _ zvezda moya,” _ he murmured in reply. “Though, to be honest, I’m starting to feel old…”

Yuuri snorted at that, making Victor frown. “You say that every year, Vitya,” the Omega pointed out with a grin. “And every year I tell you the same thing.”

“Oh?” Victor grinned, leaning in touch his forehead to his mate’s. “And what is that, exactly?”

“That you’re just as devastatingly handsome as you ever were.”

“And what do I usually say to that?”

“You call me a ‘flatterer’ and then kiss me senseless,” Yuuri said matter-of-factly.

“Well, I’d hate to mess with tradition.” And with that, Victor tilted his head down to capture Yuuri’s soft lips in a kiss. They stopped swaying and just stood in the center of the dance floor, as the rest of the party moved around them, almost as if they weren’t there at all. 

After some time, Yuuri pulled back first and licked his lips, catching some of Victor’s own saliva on his tongue. Victor’s eyes were glued to the sight.

“I hope you’re not tired, Vitya,” purred Yuuri. “Because you do have one more present to open.”

“R-Really?” Victor asked. “Where is it?”

“The bedroom,” answered Yuuri, his eyes hooded with flirtation.

“Oh.” Victor blinked. Then he gasped, red spreading across his face. “Oh!”

Mere minutes later, Victor was tugging a bemused Yuuri up to his childhood bedroom, ignoring the curious (and mostly knowing) glances of their guests, and the shout of disgust that came from Yuri. When they reached their destination, he locked the door behind him and turned to face Yuuri, who had already situated himself on Victor’s old bed.

Yuuri smiled softly, running his hands along the sheets. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it? Since we last had sex here.”

“And I’m sure Yurio is thankful for that,” laughed Victor. He began approaching his husband, his fingers deftly unbuttoning his suit jacket and shirt. As he reached Yuuri, he’d already tossed the two articles of clothing aside, and so he pushed Yuuri down onto the bed entirely shirtless. 

Yuuri ran his hands along Victor’s toned chest, obviously delighted. “Mm, but isn’t it exciting? Reminds me of our first time.”

Victor bit back a groan. He remembered that, too. After months of courting, and obvious sexual tension on both sides, they’d returned from a date only to find themselves making out in Victor’s room. One thing led to another, and then suddenly they woke up the next morning, sore and officially bonded. Honestly, Victor had been a little upset about it; he’d had a romantic night planned for their first time together, but Yuuri had only laughed and said he was happy all the same.

Yuri, who had stormed into Victor’s room early that morning (as he tended to do) was not nearly as happy.

Victor’s mind was brought back to the present as Yuuri began kissing along his jaw, soft lips gliding over his skin, leaving trails of fire in their wake. He growled and grabbed at Yuuri’s clothes, which were still on his body, much to his irritation. The last thing he could recall, before everything else gave way to a mist pleasure, was Yuuri’s amused laughter ringing in his ear.

He awoke in a daze hours later, when the sun was barely beginning to rise, flooding his childhood bedroom with soft light. Yuuri was wrapped in his arms, sleepy and sweaty and sated, and Victor felt his heart seize at the sight of his sleeping beauty.

And he thought, not for the first time, that he was truly one of the luckiest men in the world.

 

* * *

 

Several weeks after his birthday, Victor found himself in charge of yet another busy day at  _ Concerto,  _ the store that he co-owned with Christophe.

Christophe ‘conveniently’ had to step out during the afternoon rush, leaving Victor and their handful of workers to deal with the influx of customers. Of course, they  _ were  _ having a sale, so it was no wonder they were packed. Christophe probably predicted when the customer flow would be heaviest and planned to make his exit then.

Jerk, Victor thought. He loved Chris, but he was a jerk.

By the time most of the customers had left, Victor was exhausted, and he could tell by their weary faces that the staff was, too. Naturally, Christophe chose that exact moment to waltz back in, chipper as you please.

“Hello my lovelies,” he purred. One of the workers shot Chris a glare, but all he did in return was wink at her.

Victor frowned at Christophe, ready to tell him off for flouncing off during work hours, when he noticed a figure trail in after him. Immediately, his anger dissipated, and he smiled brightly, stepping out from behind the counter.

“Yuuri!”

His husband smiled back at him and happily fell into Victor’s embrace.

Christophe gave Victor a pat on the shoulder. “Am I forgiven?”

“Cheater,” Victor replied, sighing contentedly into Yuuri’s hair. He he knew that his staff was watching them, but they all know fully well who Yuuri was and just how affectionate Victor was when he’s around.

“Vitya?” Yuuri spoke up, prompting Victor to look back down at him. His Omega is fidgeting in place. “I need to talk to you.”

Victor paused. “Oh? About what?”

“Uh…” Yuuri glanced around. “Not here. Can you maybe go on break…?”

Victor turned his head to look at Chris, who nodded encouragingly. Then he turned back to his Omega and beamed.

“Of course!” he chirped. “Let’s go.”

A few minutes later, Victor walked out of  _ Concerto  _ with Yuuri on his arm, leaving the shop to Chris and the staff. Victor hailed a cab, and after asking Yuuri where he wanted to eat, they were soon on their way to  _ Partizan -  _ the restaurant that JJ’s family owned.

They were greeted with warmth by Emma and Julian, JJ’s younger siblings. The first time Yuuri brought Victor here, however, that hadn’t been the case. Emma glared at him all throughout their meal, as she apparently blamed  _ him  _ for ‘separating’ JJ and Yuuri from each other. She eventually softened, after JJ gave her a stern talking-to, but Victor couldn’t help the shiver that still ran through him every time he saw her eyes. Luckily, Emma quickly disappeared to the kitchen, so it was Julian who took their order. 

Once they were settled, Victor looked at his husband, only to find the Omega fidgeting in his seat. He looked uncharacteristically nervous, and it made Victor frown.

“Yuuri?” he asked softly, but Yuuri startled as though he’d yelled at the top of his lungs.

“I, uh… Y-Yes?”

“You… said you wanted to talk?”

“Oh… Oh, right. Um…” Yuuri’s fingers were playing with his ring, Victor noticed. “S-So, today, I…”

“Yuuri,” Victor frowned, reaching across the table to touch his Omega’s hands. Yuuri froze for a fraction of a second, but soon relaxed. Wide brown eyes regarded Victor anxiously. “What’s going on? Is something wrong?”

Vehemently, Yuuri shook his head. “No! No, nothing’s wrong, I just…” The Omega swallowed the lump in his throat and steeled himself with a deep breath. “I-I didn’t go to rehearsals today.”

Victor blinked. “You… didn’t?”

“Or, well, I  _ did,  _ but I couldn’t stay, because, I…” Yuuri’s cheeks were pink. “I sort of… threw up. On stage.”

Immediately, Victor straightened up, alarmed at the prospect that his Omega was ill. “What? What happened? Are you sick? Are you okay now? Should we get a doctor?” he asked in a rush, clambering out of his seat to rush over to Yuuri’s side of the table. He knelt beside Yuuri’s chair, ignoring the looks they were receiving from the restaurant's other inhabitants, Emma and Julian included.

Yuuri gave him a small smile. “I’m okay now… JJ took me to the hospital, even though I insisted I was fine…”

“Remind me to thank him, then,” Victor said, earning an eye-roll from his husband. “What did the doctor say…?”

“He…” Yuuri bit his lip. “W-Well, um, it’s a little… complicated…”

“ _ Yuuri,”  _ whined Victor, “please, just tell me.”

Yuuri looked at him, conflict dancing in his gaze. Then, he nodded, mostly to himself, and just said it.

“I’m pregnant.”

…

Victor stared. It took several moments for Yuuri’s words to sink in. As he waited, Yuuri continued watching him with a complicated expression - he looked both terrified and… hopeful?

Finally, Victor found his voice. “You’re… You’re what?” he whispered faintly.

“P-Pregnant,” Yuuri confirmed. “T-The doctor says I’m a few weeks along…”

“You’re pregnant.”

“Yes.”

“ _ Pregnant.” _

Yuuri grimaced, wringing his hands in his lap. 

“I-I know we haven’t really talked about it much, but this isn’t so bad, right?” He glanced at Victor, who was still gaping at him, and flustered even further. “Y-You’re great with kids, and I mean, everyone’s been asking me when we were going to start a family anyway…”

Victor held up his hand, ceasing Yuuri’s chatter. “You’re pregnant,” he said again, once he had his husband’s attention.

Yuuri frowned - it was almost a pout, really, though the rest of his face still read anxious. “ _ Yes,  _ Vitya, how many times are you going to say that?”

“And you,” Victor went on, ignoring that last bit, “you  _ want  _ this?”

Yuuri blinked, his frown deepening. “What? Of course I do! Why wouldn’t I?”

“I thought…” Victor floundered. “Your career…”

“Having a child doesn’t mean I’ll be forced to retire,” Yuuri told him. “I’ll have to take a break, of course, but…” He swallowed another lump and looked Victor in the eyes. “I-I want kids, Vitya.  _ Your  _ kids. I want us to have a family of our own…”

Victor could only continue to gawp. His heart raced in his chest as everything else apart from Yuuri faded into nothingness. Was he dreaming?

“Y-You...” He stared dazedly at his Omega, who was now watching him with wary concern. “You’re really pregnant…”

“Vitya?” Yuuri asked, reaching out to touch Victor. His fingers brushed against the Alpha’s cheek, and he unconsciously leaned into the touch, though his expression was still awestruck.

“You’re having my child,” he breathed. “I’m going to be a  _ father…” _

“Vitya, are you alright…?”

“Alright?” Victor’s gaze snapped up to meet his Omega’s. A wide, beaming grin broke out across his face as he surged forwards to hug Yuuri around the waist, despite the yelp it elicited from the younger man. “I’m fantastic!  _ You’re pregnant!” _

Yuuri stared down at him, clearly unsettled by his sudden change in attitude, but whatever question he was about to ask was quickly cut off by the sounds of cheering. 

Both Yuuri and Victor looked around, suddenly remembering that they were in a restaurant - and a crowded one, at that. All the other patrons were clapping and smiling at them. Emma and Julian were, too, and the former strolled up to them, a tray of food in her hands.

“Congratulations, you two,” she grinned. 

“Oh God, everyone heard that, didn’t they?” Yuuri asked, eyes wide with horror. Victor was too preoccupied nuzzling his face into Yuuri’s stomach to feel particularly embarrassed.

Emma’s smile only grew larger as she set down their food. “Uh, yeah. It’s a pretty small place, Yuuri. And your Alpha  _ did  _ just scream the good news at the top of his voice.”

Victor beamed at her, not loosening his grip on Yuuri. “He’s  _ pregnant.” _

“I heard,” she snickered. “Anyway, food’s on the house. Enjoy!”

With that, she winked, walking away from their table and back towards the kitchen. 

Victor called out after her, his cheerful voice ringing through the air.

“I’m going to be a dad!”

The other patrons laughed, Yuuri sighed, and it took five minutes to coax Victor back into his chair. 

Yet the Alpha’s smile wouldn’t go away; neither could the small grin on his Omega’s face.

 

* * *

 

Telling everyone else went just as they expected.

Mila and Georgi both began crying happy tears, as did Yuuri’s parents and Minako. Lilia had regarded them both with a proud smile on her face, while Yakov did his damndest to hide his joy, though Victor could swear that his father was hiding a smile behind his hand. 

Mari looped an arm around her brother-in-law’s neck and smirked, telling him to prepare for the worst. Her own Omega had been exhaustively fussy during his pregnancy, and she imagined Yuuri would be the same. Maybe worse. Victor was still riding high on the news, so he hadn’t paid her much attention.

Yuri had stared at them for what felt like an hour before scoffing, claiming that they’d be a trainwreck with a baby. But the telltale waver in his voice and wetness in his eyes gave the expecting pair all the information they needed; they pulled Yuri into a hug, and soon, he too was crying, along with his siblings.

As far as the Bolshoi was concerned, JJ already knew, which meant that Phichit found out shortly afterwards. Everyone else had been ecstatic. Kenjirou nearly fainted at the news. Celestino congratulated them with genuine affection in his eyes, though he still made Yuuri promise to come in soon so they could arrange a new schedule for him; they both knew that he likely wouldn’t perform in that season’s production, so Yuuri proposed training up Kenjirou to take his place.

Upon hearing that, the younger Omega actually did faint.

And Christophe had guessed what was going on from the moment Yuuri had met him outside  _ Concerto  _ that day, but he still congratulated them with all the enthusiasm of someone being surprised with the news.

Time went on, and Yuuri began to show, which caused Victor to coo and sigh over his Omega at every opportunity. He still couldn’t quite believe it. When he’d told Yuuri that he’d been worried about never having kids, Yuuri rolled his eyes and chided him, claiming that they should have just talked about it instead of leaving it up to fate.

(“Besides, why would you think I’d never want kids?” he’d asked. “I’ve been fantasizing about having your babies since I was  _ at least _ sixteen.” To which Victor had almost suffered a heart attack, because Yuuri really was going to be the death of him one day.)

For the most part, Yuuri was well-behaved during his pregnancy. He experienced the odd craving every now and again (though it was mostly pork cutlet bowls, which his mother was more than happy to make for him), and yes, he cried a lot more often than he usually did, but Victor couldn’t bring himself to be exasperated by the process. 

He was going to be a  _ dad. _

 

* * *

 

…

…

Yes, Victor thought with a small smile and teary eyes, Yuuri was still beautiful. Even with his skin dampened with sweat, his eyes tired and underlined with dark bags, and his hair an absolute mess, he remained the most beautiful creature Victor had ever laid eyes upon.

Though, that title might’ve been contested soon, by none other than the tiny bundle gently snoring in Yuuri’s arms.

Victor reached out to brush his fingers reverently against his baby’s face, finding his skin soft and pudgy. The action awoke Yuuri, oddly enough, who squinted up at Victor with a bleary gaze.

“Vitya…?” he asked, voice hoarse. He had done a lot of yelling earlier, after all. 

“Yes,  _ zvezda moya,  _ I’m here,” he replied quietly. “Go back to sleep. You deserve the rest.”

Yuuri yawned. “You’re damn right I do,” he murmured, shifting the baby in his arms. Victor’s eyes were focused on the newborn, and Yuuri noticed. He offered a soft smile and held the baby towards Victor.

“Do you want to hold him, Vitya?”

Victor’s hands were reaching for the baby before his mouth could even finish saying ‘yes’. 

Yuuri handed him over, his smile growing as Victor cradled the baby carefully, gazing down at him as if he were the most precious thing ever created. And to them, he was.

“I love you, Yuuri,” Victor said suddenly, and Yuuri hadn’t realized he’d closed his eyes until he had to open them again to look at his Alpha. Victor was crying, silent tears streaming down his face, but a smile lightened up his features. “I love you, and our baby, and I can’t believe I ever got so lucky…”

“Vitya…” Yuuri reached up and placed his hand over Victor’s, which was resting on their son’s tiny chest. “You’re not the only lucky one. I love you too. You and Stepan...” He yawned again, so Victor leaned down, carefully minding Stepan, and kissed his husband’s temple. 

“Sleep,  _ zvyozdochka.  _ We’ll be here when you wake up.”

Yuuri sent him a sleepy grin, and then promptly dropped off to sleep, causing Victor to chuckle as he retired back to the chair by Yuuri’s bedside. 

The hospital room was quiet, especially after Yuuri spent the last seven hours screaming his head off, and Stepan spent the first three minutes of his existence doing the same. Yet now it was almost peaceful, leaving Victor alone, with only the sounds of his husband’s soft snoring to fill the air. 

He looked down at Stepan’s face, delighted to find that he slightly resembled Yuuri while they both slept.

“You’re going to be beautiful,” whispered Victor to his unaware son. “Just like your  _ otou-san.  _ I know it.”

Stepan wrinkled his nose as if in reply, and Victor kissed his forehead. 

Victor had thought many times, especially after courting Yuuri, that he was among the luckiest people in the world. He’d thought it when he and Yuuri first bonded, when they got married, and every birthday, anniversary, and special occassion since. 

He would think it again, when Stepan’s first word was “ _ Papa,”  _ when his son glided cheerfully on the ice for the first time at age three, and the year after, when Yuuri blessed him again with their daughter, Hoshiko.

But as he looked down at his first born's face, he couldn’t fathom the idea of anyone being luckier or more blessed than him.

 

* * *

 

When Hiroko came into the room a few hours later to check on her son and his family, she found the three of them all asleep, curled together on Yuuri’s bed. She walked back out with a smile, and assured both her husband and Victor’s family that they were doing just fine.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Stepan means 'crown' and Hoshiko means 'star', because I'm a loser who needs baby names to have significant meaning. And tbh I glossed over the pregnancy because I didn't really want to write those bits. I mainly wanted A) Yuuri telling Victor he was pregnant and B) the birth. Sorry if you wanted something a little more... involved? 
> 
> BUT LOOK THEY HAVE BABIES NOW
> 
> ... Aaaaanyway hope you guys liked it; it was fun getting back in this 'verse!
> 
> ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ byeee


End file.
